Ciel has a Daughter!
by Yokaze Night
Summary: Ciel has a daughter with Lizzie by the name of Coralynn Elizabeth. Things change when Lizzie catches our favorite master and butler together. Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1 Hello Coralynn

**Yokaze: Hey everyone! I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaack! This is my very first attempt at a Black Butler story. Now do not kill me! I normally ship Ciel and Sebastian, however for this fic to work I need Ciel and Elizabeth together at least in the beginning. I might throw in Ciel and Sebastian moments in for you lovely fans. You'll have to read to find out! Oh and Coralynn Elizabeth is my OC. If someone actually has that name, I'm sorry but I'm not changing the name. I use it a lot in stories for friends so there. Ciel will you please do the disclaimer?**

**Ciel: No. I'm too busy.**

**YN: But… I'm your daughter in this story…**

**Ciel: Will you let me continue working if I do?**

**YN: YES!**

**Ciel: *sighs* Fine. Yokaze Night doesn't own Black Butler or any of the Characters except for Coralynn Elizabeth. She only owns the plot of this fic. I'm going back to my study now.**

Normal POV

It was a summer day many years after all of the murders caused by the Angel of Massacre Angela/Ash. Running around the grounds of the Phantomhive estates is a young girl named Coralynn Elizabeth Phantomhive.

Coralynn POV

My name's Coralynn Elizabeth Phantomhive. I am about 8 years old and am very intelligent. But I am rather bored with my lessons on how to act like a lady. In front of other nobles, I am a perfect lady. At least that is what my father's butler says. But now I am acting like a child which is okay because there are no visitors today. I look up after hearing my name called. "Daddy!" I cry happily and run to him. "Daddy where's mummy?" I ask. "She left. Your mummy and I aren't married anymore Coralynn." He said softly. "But, why?" I ask sadly.

Ciel POV

I sigh. How do I explain to my eight year old daughter her mother caught me in bed with my butler? "Coralynn you know your mother loves you very much right?" She nods sniffling. "Well your mummy found out something about me." I can hear Sebastian coming up behind me with Elizabeth. "Ciel I'm taking Coralynn. I don't want her near you." Elizabeth states. I turn around. "That isn't you're decision Elizabeth." I say coldly. "Mummy I want to stay with daddy and the others…" Coralynn says starting to cry. Sebastian picks her up into his arms trying to calm my daughter down. "Sebastian put her down now!" Elizabeth yells. He merely shakes his head no and carries her inside crying over her parents fighting in front of her. I sigh and hold my head. "Elizabeth she's safer here than anywhere else. You know this." I say. "I don't care Ciel. You cheated on me with another man. I can't believe you." Elizabeth said. I sigh once more. "Elizabeth you know full well I wasn't into girls and you're my cousin. That's a sin. I told you when we were children I preferred a males company over women. You ignored that and still pressed the engagement." I told her and I see she's about to cry. God damn where's Sebastian. "You acted happy during the engagement though…" She says sadly. "Because I care for you as family but I'm not going to deny who I am Elizabeth." I say softly. "Goodbye Ciel. I hope to see my daughter in a month." She says stiffly trying not to cry. "You're welcome to come and visit her, Elizabeth." I say. I watch as Elizabeth gets into her carriage and rides away. I go inside to look for Coralynn.

**Coralynn's POV**

I sniffle into my daddy's butler's shirt. I had just seen my mummy and daddy fight. It was scary. I've heard them sure and it ends up with mummy throwing a vase at Sebastian. I never understood that mummy wouldn't like knowing what daddy and Sebastian were doing when mummy was gone. I didn't tell my mummy if that's what you were thinking. Daddy was happy after him and Sebastian had one of their sessions. I didn't tell daddy I knew what him and Sebastian were doing either. I didn't want to get into trouble.

"Sebastian?" I say. "Yes little one. What is it?" he asks. "Why doesn't mummy want me with daddy?" I ask. I finally stopped sniffling. He sighs. "Well Lady Coralynn-" I interrupt him. "It's just Coralynn Sebastian." "Right. Well Coralynn she doesn't like how close your father and I are. I've been with him since he was ten years old." He tells me. "Sebastian I can I tell you something?" I ask. "Of little one." He says. "I know what you and daddy were doing when mummy was gone…" I say quietly. But I know he heard me. He looks at me shocked. "Please put me down." I request softly. He puts me down and I turn around to look at him when I see my dad. I run to him and ask him, "Daddy did mummy find out what you were doing with Sebastian when she was gone?" He looks at then over to Sebastian. "She knows." He tells my daddy. My dad looks back at me and merely nods. I sigh much like my daddy and walk over to Meyrin and help her by taking half of the stack she was attempting to carry.

**Ciel's POV**

I watch my little girl help our only maid and her best friend with her chores. "Sebastian. Please have Coralynn meet me in my study. There are things we're going to have to discuss." I state. "Of course young master." He replies. I nod and head to my study and finish up all of my work. A few minutes later I hear a soft knock on my study door. "Come in Coralynn." I say. She walks into the room wearing a pale emerald green knee length dress that, I know for a fact, was not chosen by her mother. "You wanted to see me daddy?" she asks quietly. "Yes we have something to dicuss." I reply to my only little girl.

She nods and sits down in the chair across from me. "Coralynn you know your mother found me in a complicated position." "Yes." She says softly. I sigh. "How…would you like two daddies instead of only one?" I ask hesitantly. "You mean you and Sebastian as my daddies?" she asks. "Yes." "And I don't have to leave the manor?" "No." She gets a small smile on her face and says, "I'd like that very much." I let go of the breath I was holding and look at the time. "Time for bed Coralynn." "Okay daddy. Will you tell me a story tonight?" She asks. "Sure."

* * *

**Yokaze: And with that there's the first chappie. How is it? Please remember no flaming only constructive criticism! Thanks!**

**Sebastian: I didn't get any time with Ciel Kaze…**

**YN: I can just kill him off if you're gonna complain Sebastian.**

**SM: NOOOOOOOOOO!**

**YN: That's what I thought. R&amp;R PLEASE!**


	2. Chapter 2 The New Guy?

**YN: Hey everyone! So not sure how many are actually reading this… I only got two reviews and I'm quite thankful that they took that time to leave me one. Anyways so I'm going to get on with Chapter Two. Sebastian the disclaimer please.**

**SM: Why am I doing this?**

**YN: So that I don't get sued by Yana Toboso. I don't have the money to get sued….. **

**SM: *sigh* Very well. Yokaze Night does not own Black Butler or its characters. She only owns the plot of this story and young Lady Coralynn Elizabeth. Is that all you need Miss Night?**

**YN: Call me that again and Ciel won't be able to save you. Got it you damn demon? I know where the demon sword is hidden and I will get it and kill you. Kay? *cutesy anime smile***

**SM: Of course, after all I am one hell of a butler. *fan girls faint in the background***

**YN: Who the hell let them in here? Plu Plu! Get them!**

**Coralynn's POV**

***Eight years later***

I'm outside in the garden once again all because of a fight with my mother. Eight years ago mother and father got divorced because when they were younger their parents forced them to marry. I know I sound whiney and shouldn't complain, but I… I'm jealous of them. They were created out of loving relationships and I… Well I was created out of a forced marriage. Anyways enough of that self-pity.

Back to the fight I just had. She arranged a marriage for me without talking to my papa and father. Who's my papa and father? Well Ciel Phantomhive is my father/daddy and Sebastian is papa. I never wanted to be forced to get married. I want to marry out of love like my father and papa. But no. Mother has decided to arrange one for me because I won't pick a husband out of the family.

Father said he can't stop it because the Queen gave mother permission to do it without consulting him first. The problem is, the one she picked abuses me whenever he sees me. A couple years ago he almost succeeded in raping me. If papa hadn't come looking for me I would have been another one of his rape victims. Papa was so angry I thought he was going to kill Ash. I think part of it is his name. Father told me about the Massacre caused by the angel who was both a man and a woman.

I've avoided family gatherings if he was showing because I can't take the abuse anymore. I never told either of my dads. I don't want them to go to jail because I can't stop Ash. "Hello Coralynn," a voice behind me says. I freeze. Shit! It's Ash. "Go away Ash! You aren't welcome here. My father made that clear to you two years ago." I state glaring. He laughs at me and grabs my upper arm, squeezing it tightly. "I'm here with your dear mummy. Seems she doesn't believe your faggot father." "At least mine loves me!" I spit in his face and knee him in the groin. As he lets go of my arm and drops to the ground, I run to Mey-Rin as fast as I can. "Mey-Rin! He's here! Where's father?!" I yell sobbing. She leads me to my father quickly. "Milord! Coralynn needs you."

**Ciel's POV**

I'm in the middle of an argument with my ex-wife when Mey-Rin bursts into my study supporting my daughter. "Milord! Coralynn needs you." She gasps. I go and gather Coralynn in my arms. "What's wrong princess?" I whisper softly. "He's here! She brought Ash with her… My arm hurts daddy…" she sobs. I glare at Elizabeth. "I believe I made it clear he was not welcome here ever again Elizabeth." I ground out. "What? I wasn't aware of this Ciel. He asked if he could come because he wished to see Coralynn and I saw no harm in the request." She said confused. "HE…" "DADDY DON'T TELL HER!" Coralynn shouts terrified. I look at my little girl. She's visibly shaking in terror and Mey-Rin has removed her glasses. Ash is in the doorway glaring at Mey-Rin as she keeps him away from Coralynn.

"Is there something the matter Ash?" I ask him mockingly. "Yes as a matter of fact. Your daughter kneed me in the groin for no reason. I merely walk up to her to tell her how sorry I was for everything and I get a knee to my privates." He lies. I can see Elizabeth is buying his story until Coralynn punches Ash. "You liar! You grabbed my arm so hard there are probably bruises and called my daddy a faggot! You are also a rapist! You are three years my senior and tried to rape me when I was fourteen!" She screamed. As all this was happening she was punching the ever living crap out of him. I couldn't have been more proud of her.

"Ash you are no longer allowed contact with my daughter." Elizabeth says coldly. I look at her shocked. "If I hear you disobeyed me, you won't have to worry about the Queen's judgment. You'll be dead." Ash looks at Elizabeth as if she's grown two heads. "Aunt Elizabeth I would never attempt to rape Coralynn. I'm far above that." He lies. He tries to move closer to Coralynn until Mey-Rin points her gun at her. "Move another inch and you'll be meeting Satan sooner than expected, you little shit." She growls. I nod at her and say, "Mey-Rin as of today you are to be Coralynn's bodyguard. If Ash comes close to her, he is to be shot on sight. This is an order to all Phantomhive servants." I state. Mey-Rin nods at me in understanding while keeping her gun trained on Ash. "Sebastian remove Ash from my grounds immediately." I order.

**Coralynn's POV**

I'm clinging to my father like a small child. I watch my papa take Ash away and for some reason feel uneasy. My eyes get wide as I realize Ash hates gay men. "Papa! Look out he has a demon knife!" I shout after them. I hear a scream of pain and instantly know it's not Ash. "PAPA! NO!" I scream. I try to run to him but Mey-Rin is holding me back. "I have to help him! I have to help papa!" "Ash wants you to get away from us so he can finish what he started two years ago Cora. Think rationally." She says holding me close to her. Then we hear Ash's screams of pain. "Daddy what's going on out there?!" I yell at my father. "I don't know. Stay here I'll go see." I struggle against Mey-Rin still trying to get away.

I finally get away and run out to get to my papa. 'I have to get to him!' I think to myself. I round the corner and see Ash on the floor writhing in pain with a stranger standing over him. He has light brown hair and bright emerald green eyes. I stare at him in shock. "Who are you?" I ask gently. He looks up at me after giving Ash one more kick to the ribs. I look and see my papa. "Papa!" I run to him and place his head in my lap. "Father!" I scream. He comes and takes papa away to their room for him to rest. I turn and look at the strange boy. "What's your name and why are you here?" I ask him. "Young master Kai. You really must stop running away from me. I'm not as young as you." A boy who looked around Finnie's age said as he approached us. "Really? I had no idea you were getting old." Kai stated sarcastically. I laugh softly behind my hand. "My name is Coralynn. It's a pleasure to meet you." I say kindly and with a curtsey. He smiles softly at me, grasps my hand and kisses it.

I blush a deep red at this. My father comes in at this time and laughs. I jump and run over to him. "Is papa okay?" I ask worried. He nods and I sigh in relief. "Daddy this is Kai." They shake hands and Kai asks, "May I walk around with your daughter?" My father nods with a smile.

**YN: So that was chapter two. Next chapter will be about Coralynn and Kai getting to know each other. Kai is my other OC. Please review! I won't update till I get at least 10 more reviews. Love you all!**


	3. Chapter 3 Kindness From a Stranger

**Yokaze: I'm back! Thanks for waiting so patiently for the third chapter. Well seeing as Ciel is worrying about cute little Coralynn and the mysterious Kai. And what is going to happen to Sebastian? Read and find out.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Black Butler or its character. They belong to their rightful owner. I only own Coralynn Elizabeth, Kai and his butler.**

**Chapter 3**

**Kai's POV**

Hello my name is Kai Akashi. I've been traveling to see this girl named Coralynn. I heard she was more beautiful than the queen's niece. My parents wish for me to marry a girl back in Japan; however I do not care for her. So I ran away. Of course my butler and best friend followed me. So now that you know a bit about me let's get back to Coralynn and me meeting.

I take Coralynn's hand after her father said it was okay. I lead her outside into the yard. She looks beautiful and has a personality to match it. She looks so scared right now though. "Umm… Lady Coralynn?" I question. "Yes?" She replies so softly I have a hard time hearing her. "Umm… Is there something I can do for you?" I ask unsure. "No. I'm okay." She says distractedly. I pluck a rose from the bush and tuck it into her hair. The rose is a soft pink in color and goes with her dress. She has hair the color of midnight. So black that it has a blue tint to it. Her eyes are so deep a blue, I feel like I'm drowning in the ocean when I look into them.

"Would you like to gather some flowers for your papa?" I ask hoping to cheer her up. She smiles brightly and nods her head saying, "I know where there's a basket." She shows me and I smile softly and offer to carry the basket for her. She looks unsure and I assure her that it's no trouble to me. She nods and hands over the basket. As we walk she gathers flowers of all kinds for her papa. While I see the sadness behind those big deep blue eyes, I know she isn't as upset as before. "Lady…" I start to say when she interrupts me. "Please call me Cora. All my friends do." She says gently. I nod. "Cora. Does it bother you that I hurt the boy with the knife?" I ask.

She shakes her head no. I ask why and she tells me everything that transpired between them. By the end of her tale, I'm livid and wishing I had caused him more pain than what I gave him. I tell her this and she laughs. She tells me not to worry about it and continues to pick flowers.

**Coralynn's POV**

Kai was really sweet offering to let me pick flowers for my papa. I gathered two of every flower in every color we had at the manor. Soon the basket was full. I looked over at Kai and saw him making a crown out of white daisies. He looks over and blushes catching me watching him. He places the finished daisy crown on my head. I blush at the closeness. He's at least five inches taller than me and is so gentle. If I had to pick a husband right this minute, I would most probably pick him. I've only just met him but I can't help but feel content around him. I know he would keep me safe and happy. "Kai can we go see my papa?" I ask. He nods at me and we head to the infirmary.

We enter the infirmary and I see my dad and papa talking. I clear my throat announcing my presence like daddy taught me. I kindly take the basket of flowers from Kai and go over to my dads. I place the flowers on the bedside table and then hug my papa. "I was so scared for you papa." I say while tearing up. "Sorry about that princess." He says. I talk with both of my dads while Kai watches over me. I'm smiling as I tell them about how kind Kai has been. My father smiles at how happy I seem. I look over at Kai and smile at him full of happiness.

My father takes Kai out of the room to talk and I wonder what it's about. "Cora. What do you think of Kai?" my papa asks randomly. "I think I could come to love him papa. He's so kind and he listens when I talk. He cares how I feel. And he only met me today. Papa no one is like that." I reply. My papa smiles and says I should tell my father. I nod and run to his study. I knock on the door and walk inside. "Daddy can we talk?" I ask. "Of course little one. Kai if you'll excuse us." He requests. Kai nods and leaves sending me a smile as he does. "Daddy I really like Kai." I blurt out after the door shuts. "Could you come to love him Cora? I refuse to allow you to enter a loveless marriage." He replies. I nod at him blushing. He gives his acceptance and I leave the room.

I look for Kai and find him by the pond. "Hi," I say shyly. "Hey" he says the same way. I hold my hands in front of me and start rubbing them together. A nervous habit I picked up from someone. He takes one and holds it. "Ummm… Would… Would you like to… To go to town together… Sometime?" He asks stuttering with a dark blush on his face. "Yes!" I say excitedly. He looks up and smiles. "Great!"

**Sebastian's POV**

I look at Ciel as he sits on the bed next to me. "Damn it Sebastian! What were you thinking?" he demands. "I'm not going to apologize for trying to keep our daughter safe Ciel." I say a little harshly. Ciel glares at me before the look softens. "I'm not asking for an apology Sebastian. I want you to promise to be more careful so we don't lose you." He says softly. I grab his hand and gently pull him toward me. He doesn't resist and lays next to me. I look down and kiss the top of his head. (AWWWWW!) He blushes and looks up at me. I smile softly and hold him. "What do you think of Ciel?" I softly ask. "If he makes her happy then I'm happy." He tells me. I nod and the silence is fine before we know it we've both fallen asleep.

**Alright that's it for chapter three! If you have any ideas on what Cora and Kai do on their day in town please let me know! Or any ideas for any other dates! Thank you! Please R&amp;R!**


	4. Chapter 4 Mystery of the Trees?

**YN: Ohayo minna! I'm back! I was caught up in re-watching some animes I used to watch when I was younger. I was also hiding from that one hell of a butler we all love. *looks around before whispering* He wants me to dress up super girly. You know the evil princess styled cupcake dresses, the really poufy ones… **

**Sebastian: There you are young lady. It's time to get ready for your outing with Kai. *holds up cupcake dress and drags me away* **

**YN: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Ciel: Continue with the story. Ah and Yokaze doesn't own Black Butler or its characters. Now to go save her.**

**Chapter 4**

**Coralynn's POV**

I'm so excited! Kai asked me to go into town with him. I can't wait to tell father. Oh Kai's talking to me. "Sorry Kai what did you say?" I ask while blushing. "I was just curious as to what you would like to do while we are in town." he replied. "Let's go ask my father what there is to do. I'm rarely in town since I'm too young to go with father when he goes due to work." I say distractedly. I start to walk away almost as if in a trance. "Cora?" kai asks. I don't respond only keep walking towards to tree line. "Something is in the trees" I mutter. I faintly hear Kai telling his butler to go get someone for back-up. I walk into the tree line and faint all of a sudden.

**Kai's POV**

I'm so relieved that she said yes. I ask her a question but she seems to not hear me. "Cora…" I say gently. "Sorry Kai what did you say?" she asks with a light blush on her cheeks. "I was just curious as to what you would like to do while we are in town." I replied. "Let's go ask my father what there is to do. I'm rarely in town since I'm too young to go with father when he goes due to work." She says distractedly. All of a sudden she just starts to walk toward the tree line. "Cora" I question but I get no response. I tell my butler to go get back-up from the main house. I follow her to the tree line when she faints suddenly. I pick her up and carry her to the main house and into the infirmary. I lay her down on a bed and sit next to her. She's still alive but I'm worried.

People don't just randomly faint when they cross tree lines. I hold her hand and wait for her to wake up. Her dads' are sleeping in a bed next to her on the other side. I walk over and tap her father on the shoulder. He wakes up and looks at me then over to the other bed and see's Coralynn. "Coralynn!" he's frantic and demanding answers and what happened. I tell him what I observed and that I followed her over to the trees. "And then she fainted. So I brought her here." I finished.

**Ciel's POV**

I'm lying next to Sebastian when Kai taps my shoulder. I open my eyes and see him. I look over to the other bed and see my only daughter. "Coralynn! What happened? I demand answers!" I say angrily. I listen as Kai tells me everything. I sigh and shake Sebastian awake. "Sebastian it happen to her again. It's getting more frequent as she gets closer to age." I tell him. He stands up wincing slightly and goes over to her bed. "Did she say anything about the trees?" Sebastian asks. "I-I don't know." Kai says saddened. I get up and start towards the door. I need to see if I can find a clue about this. I need to help my daughter. I don't wait for anyone, knowing that at least Mei-Rin will be following me. "We are looking for clues in the trees." I tell her. She nods and we search but find nothing.

**YN: Sorry the chapter is really short. But I will hopefully get started on the next chapter soon. R&amp;R thanks! **


	5. Chapter 5 Meet Grandpa!

**YN: Hi everyone! I'm back and cupcake dress free! Haha! Anyway sorry about being gone with no updates and that really short chapter last time. But here is a decent length chapter. Oh! I almost forgot! I DO NOT OWN BLACK BUTLER OR ITS CHARACTERS! THEY BELONG TO THE WONDERFUL YANA TOBOSO! I only own the plot of this story and my OCs. Well onto the story!**

**Coralynn's POV**

When I wake up I'm in the infirmary inside of the manor. I sit up and look around. I look over to my right and see Kai sitting in the chair by the bed I'm occupying. He's slouched over with his head on the edge of the mattress. He looks like a mess. I smile softly and start running my hand through his hair. I silently laugh when he moves his head further onto the bed to get closer to me. He looks so young when he's sleeping. I wonder what happens at his home to make him so tense and too much like an adult around my father's age when he's clearly mine. I sigh and look to my left in hopes of forgetting those thoughts. I see my papa sitting up and reading his book. "Papa," I call to him. He looks up from the book he's reading and looks at me. He sighs in relief and I'm not sure why. "Cora thank god you're awake," he says. "Did it happen again papa?" I inquire. He nods. "Yes but fortunately Kai was with you this time." Papa said.

"Did he leave at all?" I ask. "He hasn't left your side all week except to use the restroom. He eats and sleeps in here Cora. I would strongly suggest that you convince him to go bathe." He tells me. I smile and gently shake Kai's shoulder. Kai slowly wakes up and rubs his eyes.

**Kai's POV**

I wake up to someone shaking my shoulder. All I want is to stay in my dreams where Cora is awake and safe in my arms. I sit up and rub the sleep from my eyes. I look and see Cora awake and smiling at me. "Morning sleepy head," she says teasingly. "Y-you're awake… This isn't a dream right?" I'm hesitant and afraid of it being an illusion. "Yes. I'm really awake Kai," she says warmly. I grasp her hand off my head and hold close. "Thank the gods." I say relieved. I haven't left her side for anything except for the restroom. I was right back by her side as soon as I was done though. "I was terrified." I admit softly. She squeezes my hand gently and scoots over. I watch and am immediately surprised when she pats the empty space next to her. I climb onto the bed and sit next to her. "Go ahead and lie down and get some more sleep. I know from experience that those chairs aren't the most comfortable things in the world to sleep in." She says. "I will if you lay down with me." I tell her. She smiles and nods. I smile gratefully and scoot down. She does the same and I scoot down further and lay my head on her stomach. I wrap my arms around her middle and drift off to sleep.

**Sebastian's POV**

I watch the two teenagers and smile. I remember when Ciel was like that when he first realized his feelings for me. I come back from my musings about the past to see Kai on the bed next Cora asleep. Cora herself is falling asleep as well. Just as she falls back to sleep, Ciel walks into the room to see them asleep in the same bed. I wave him over to me so he won't wake them up. He walks over and sits on the edge of my bed. "She woke up and told him it was okay." I tell him. "as long as she's happy, I'm happy Sebastian. I didn't find anything in the trees though. Why is this happening to her?" Ciel asks worried. I pull him to me and hold him close. "I don't know koishi but we'll figure it out." I tell him softly. I feel him bury his face into my chest and I subconsciously start stroking his hair to calm him. I feel him relax and hear his breathing even out. I look down at my sleeping husband and kiss the top of his head. "Mei-Rin," I call to her softly. She comes in. "Yes Sebastian?" she questions. "Watch over the manor. Do not let anyone whom isn't allowed into the manor in." I tell her. She nods and goes back to her post. I stay here in the infirmary and watch over my small family. While they're sleeping, I'm thinking. I need to figure out why Coralynn keeps having those fainting spells when she goes near the trees. Even though I keep my calm and collected mask on, I'm worried sick. I look over at my daughter and watch them for a while. I can tell, even though they barely know each other and they just met, that they're falling in love with each other. Something Ciel and I always wanted and hoped for Coralynn was true love. This small family, my family, has changed me in ways I never could have imagined before. I'm finally at peace and I'm truly happy. As I was thinking, I hadn't realized that Ciel had awoken and had been watching me. "What are you thinking about Sebastian?" He asks. When we married we agreed not to lie to each other. "Coralynn's fainting spells and that maybe my father might be behind them…" I tell him. "Why do you think he's behind them? I don't understand. You told me he adores her." Ciel says. "He does. There is a demon spell that can change a human into a demon. I think that's what he's doing." I explain. He's quiet for a few minutes. "We have to know for sure before we tell her." He says. I nod agreeing with him.

I sigh and call for my father. As usual he shows up in a cloud of smoke. "Hello father." I say. "My child, its been far too long." My father says. "Not long enough in my opinion. However we need questions answered." I state. He sits down and nods at us. "Coralynn has been having fainting spells whenever she goes near the trees. Are you the one behind this?" I bluntly ask. "Why in hell would I do that to my only granddaughter?" He asks. "To turn her into a demon." I say. "I'm happy the way she is." My father says. "Can you at least help us figure out why it's happening" I ask. "Of course. But why didn't you come to me when it first happened?" He demanded. "It's my family." I nearly yelled. "Sebastian if you keep this up, you're going to wake them." Ciel says calmly. I take a deep breath and nod. "I didn't think to contact you." I tell my father. "I see. Well, it's really quite simple. She's going through puberty." My father says. Ciel and I look at him like he's crazy. "We know. She started bleeding five years ago." Ciel replied.

"Not human puberty. Demon puberty." Father says. "What? how is this possible?" I demand. "My child she made it happen when she chose to stay with you and Ciel." My father explains. "She did this to herself? My daughter…" Ciel asks. My father merely nods his head. Ciel and I look at each other. "We won't lose her now." I say softly. I hold Ciel against me. "Thank you father." I say gratefully. When I look up, he's gone. But at least we have some answers now.

** *TIME SKIP***

**Coralynn's POV **

After a week in the infirmary I was allowed to finally leave. Unfortunately that didn't mean I could leave the manor. However father said that Kai and I could have our first date here at the manor. We decided to have a small ball. So now I'm in my room trying to find a dress for tonight's ball. "Mei-Rin I don't know what to wear! Help me pick something out! Please!" I plead. She sighs and goes over to my wardrobe. She looks through it for a few minutes before pulling out a deep purple dress that ends at mid-calf. "I love it! It's perfect!" I say happily. She smiles and helps me get ready. I can't wait to dance all night. Father said he'll stop working for a bit to come and dance! Mother is supposed to be coming too! Maybe we can do our old dance we did as a family like we used to do. Only now we have new family to add. That would be wonderful.

**YN: And scene. Haha. Well that's that chapter! I hope you all stay tuned in. Next chapter will be about the ball and the guys getting ready. R&amp;R!**


End file.
